Bahamut Royal Guard
"As Royal Guards, each of you are set on a relentless kamikaze duty. You will surrender your life for the survival of our fair-haired prince." -Haran Bahamut, to Inferno Bahamut The Royal Family Guard, also identified as the Bahamut Royal Guard or the hooded guard, is an upper-class group whose representatives played the part of exclusive bodyguards to the Prince of the Bahamut Bloodline. All attired in gray robes, cloaks, and hoods, the Prince's guards were a restrained, commanding, and carcinogenic battalion equipped with yellow force pikes and other sabers. Furthermore to strict requirements of size, strength, intelligence, and loyalty, only the most skilled soldiers in the Imperial Military qualified for duty in the Royal Guard. The genesis of the hooded Guard originate during the birth of House Knightshade, when the first Knightshade Lord arranged an association of guardians to cover all his bases. During Lance Knightshade's reign, the preceding generation of Royal Guards sported dark armor, a cape, and helmets contrived by the skin of a dire wolf. This generation of Royal Guard became known as the Wolf Guard. After being warped to another galaxy and solar system by Fuji, Carnifex Bahamut brought the Bahamut Bloodline into being and organized a renewed Royal Guard. Resultantly, the older Wolf Guard unanimously went out of commission and replenished by the hooded guard, who were from this point known as the Bahamut Royal Guard. During every one of the Prince's communal presences, he was constantly shlepping along by Royal Guard members. Description The Bahamut Royal Guard is professedly the exceedingly experienced soldiers in the armies of the Bahamut Bloodline; out of chunks of soldiers, the Bahamut Royal Guard is unrivaled in expertise and quality. The Royal Guard comprised of soldiers and sometimes a Bahamut family member. The criterion for becoming apart of the Guard's positions included brute force, perception, and reliability. Additionally, acquiring progressive training in large numbers of saber combat forms, the Royal Guards were informed to be indefensibly devoted to the Prince. The Prince's sayings were considered regulation and his defenders would comply to his authorization without questioning or unwillingness, even if it suggested slaughter amongst themselves or sacrifice. In contempt of the combat proficiency of the Royal Guard, the Prince was self-assured by his Force powers for the sake that he did not accept that he needed a bodyguard group. Nonetheless, their presence never ceased to thrill visitants throughout his regime. By definition, he can perpetually be seen roving with his guard everywhere he makes his way to. Royal Guards were completely concealed in dark-gray cloaks, robes, and stark masks and hoods that obscured their faces. They possessed force pikes, staffs with a vibro end. Furthermore, their robes shrouded a bulky blaster pistol, a vibroblade, and more ammunition. History Hellfire Bahamut emerged as the first member of the Bahamut Royal Guard. Already gorged with appurtenant leading experience, Thadeus Bahamut instantaneously appointed Hellfire as Commander of the Royal Guard alongside Haran Bahamut, who boasted leading experience as well. Shortly after Haran's upgrade, Inferno Bahamut joined the bloodline in hopes to express his lightsaber expertise in the Royal Guard. Before becoming approvedly accepted into the Royal Guard, Inferno was taken by Haran as an apprentice and was given the temporary name of Autistic Fish as a trial name. Inferno was given coarse training by his master during his acceptance trials, not being able to communicate on duty for a week. After satisfying his fellow Bahamut comrades, Inferno was determinately accepted into the Royal Guard. Soon after spending months of war, rally, and recruitment participation, Inferno was given the rank of commander. After being caught manipulating and wooing Princess Rose Bahamut, Haran was outlawed by Thadeus Bahamut for deception and manipulation attempts against Bahamut family members. Soon after ascertaining the news, Haran grew into cold feet and bustled to his homeworld in Mandalore. The Bahamut Bloodline is currently awaiting Haran's demise.